Puppy love
by Yami Sango
Summary: Collection of my Kaiba and Jounouchi drabbles and one-shots. [Kaiba/Jounouchi] [Chapter 10 up!]
1. BEWD Boxers

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. -sobs-

Title: BEWD Boxers  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: None -GASP-  
Spoilers: None.  
Warnings: None.

I did this awhile ago for the 30smirks LJ community. Drabble. Thats all it is. I hope you enjoy it.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Kaiba certainly didn't expect the sight he saw when he entered his room. There stood the blonde puppy Jounouchi, holding a pair of boxers. His boxers. He raised an eye brow, "Care to explain Jounouchi?"

"Well... I always wondered what kind of boxers you wore." He blushed and blurted out, "Not that I think of you that way money bags. I was just... wanted to know!" He looked up at Kaiba, the piece of cloth still in his hands, "Hey! Stop giving me that look!"

Kaiba smirked, "You know, curiosity usually kills the cat but in this case it killed the little puppy." Kaiba let out an amused sound when Jounouchi growled.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Short but sweet. Haha.  
-Yami Sango 


	2. A day at the beach

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Title: A day at the beach  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Slight Honda/Otogi.  
Spoilers: None.  
Warnings: Shonen-ai 

I really had fun writing this. It had a life of its own, haha. Its for the 30smirks community over at lj.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Kaiba sat on a large towel, book in hand, shielded from the sun by an oversized umbrella. He didn't even know how he let Mokuba talk him into going to the beach with him. Especially with the mutt and his friends going as well. He should have been at the office instead of here. The CEO looked up from his book momentarily to see his beloved baby brother splashing in the water with Yugi and Anzu, the mutt and two of the others were no where to be found. He went back to his book, it wasn't his job to baby sit them.

----

Meanwhile a few feet behind the Kaiba Corp. CEO, Honda tried handing Otogi what he had in his hand. "Come on Ryuuji. Don't be such a baby," he whispered.

The emerald eyed boy brushed a strand of his hair behind his ear, "No, Kaiba might not sign the papers that I need him to." He rolled his eyes as Honda groaned, "Why don't you do it?"

Honda snorted, "I'm not that stupid."

"Whatcha doing," Jounouchi came up behind the pair, peering his head over their shoulders to look at the object Honda held in his hand.

"Ryuuji is being a wuss."

"Then what are you Hiroto?" He placed on hand on his hip, glancing at his lover who childishly stuck his tongue out.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes, "Give it to me." The blonde grabbed the object from his hands. "Where'd you get this?"

"From the cooler you idiot. Where else?"

----

Kaiba was so absorbed in his book he didn't hear someone approach him from behind. Nor did he hear the snickers that were trying to be suppressed by the owners of the voices. He felt someone grab the waist band of his swimming trunks in the back then felt something cold sliding down his skin. He jumped up and yelped in a very un-Kaiba like manner. He turned around to glare at the people that were full blown laughing now.

"Jounouchi!"

Jounouchi smirked before taking off down the beach before Kaiba could strangle him.

oxoxoxoxoxo

I'm pretty happy with how this turned out even though it could have been better. I hope you enjoyed it!  
-Yami Sango


	3. Distractions at the office

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

Title: Distractions at the office  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Kaiba/Jounouchi  
Spoilers: None.  
Warnings: Boys kissing boys.

This is for the 30dates community at lj. Enjoy!

-----

Kaiba was calmly signing papers when Jounouchi forcefully swung open the door to his office before slamming it shut. "Jounouchi," he acknowledged the blonde's presence without looking up.

Jounouchi glared at the man behind the desk. "You…," he put both his hands in his hair, lightly pulling at it, he was beyond frustrated.

Kaiba placed his pen down next to the paper he was writing on, lacing his fingers together he placed his chin on his joined hands. "Yes?" He looked over at the fuming blonde who was pacing back and fourth.

"You…," he pointed an accusing finger at the CEO, he couldn't even form a sentence. Jounouchi just wanted to fling himself across the desk and throttle the smug inconsiderate jerk. He glared some more before going behind the desk grabbing Kaiba by his shirt, pulling him up from his chair. "You jerk off!" He shook the CEO slightly. "You forgot about another date!"

Kaiba scoffed, "I didn't forget about it Jounouchi."

Jounouchi relaxed his hold slightly, "You… you didn't?"

Kaiba pried his lovers hands off him, "I had more important business to attend too."

"More important business?" A furious Jounouchi swung one of his fists at Kaiba. It was easily caught by a smirking Kaiba and before Jounouchi could blink he was pinned to the desk, the papers that were on it were scattered haphazardly around the piece of furniture. Jounouchi struggled against the hold, "Let go of me you insensitive prick!" He bucked against the body above him, "You're sleeping on the couch for the next month! No, make that two months!"

The CEO let out an amused sound, "You can't kick me out of my own room."

"The hell I can't!" The blonde growled, continuing to thrash around under Kaiba.

Jounouchi had no idea how sexy he looked all worked up, maybe Kaiba could get him worked up for a different reason. He smirked, at least then he wouldn't have to hear Jounouchi complain about him being a 'tight ass' for the next few weeks. Kaiba bent down, nipping at his lover's ear lightly, "You know Jounouchi… I should punish you for coming here and distracting me from my work."

"Eh?" Jounouchi ceased all movement, looking dumbly at the other. But before he could comprehend what was going on demanding lips were covering his own.

-----

Heh, I haven't had so much fun writing something in a long time. XD  
-Yami Sango 


	4. Chew Toy

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I did though.

Title: Chew Toy  
Rating: PG-13  
Couple: Kaiba/Jounouchi  
Spoilers: None.  
Warnings: Language.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! This is just a little drabble thing. I wrote it while waiting to be picked up from work.

oooo

Jounouchi growled, slamming his fist into the wall in front of him.

He loathed being nothing but a toy to Kaiba. Nothing but a skeleton in that rich pricks closet.

He despised the way Kaiba felt pressed up against his own body, the way his hot breath tickled his skin. He hated the shivers that ran down his spine whenever they touched. He hated everything.

The blonde let out another low growl. He was nothing but a fuck toy to the CEO. And he hated it.

His eyes slipped closed as a single tear ran down his cheek. But what Jounouchi hated most was he'd rather be a pet to Kaiba then nothing at all.

oooo

I hope you enjoyed!  
-Yami Sango 


	5. Puppy got your tongue?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Title: Puppy got your tongue?  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Kaiba/Jounouchi  
Spoilers: None.  
Warnings: Not really...  
I really do love Kaiba and Jounouchi together! :D

oooo

A smirk spread across the face of a certain young CEO. He was extremely amused. He had never seen the hot headed blonde at such a loss for words before.

Jounouchi just stood there fumbling over his words trying to form a sentence but was failing miserably.

A deep chuckle escaped from Kaiba's throat. He couldn't help it. Dare he say it? The blonde actually looked kind of... "Adorable."

The pink that lightly dusted Jounouchi's cheeks deepened to a dark crimson color. "That's it money-bags!" He pointed an accusing finger at his taller companion with one hand while tugging at the hem of the skirt he was wearing in a feeble attempt with his other hand to hide some of his leg. "This is the last time I ever dress up for you!"

Kaiba grinned, grabbing Jounouchi by his blouse, he was really too cute for his own good sometimes.

Jounouchi let out a small 'eep' before a pair of lips demandingly covered his own.

oooo

hehe. :P  



	6. Love Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Title: Love Letter  
Pairing: Kaiba/Jounouchi  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: No.  
Warnings: Boys kissing boys.

Thought of this while waiting to get picked up from work.

oooo

Jounouchi blushed furiously, a dark crimson color stained his cheeks. He couldn't believe himself. Was he actually doing this?

Kaiba blinked, staring blankly at the envelope being held out to him. What in the world was going on? Why was Jounouchi so flustered? Kaiba wasn't humiliating him for once.

Why wasn't the CEO responding? Jounouchi mustered up all his courage and all the stuck up prick could do was stand there? The nerve of some people! The blonde finally managed to find his voice, "What?," he squeaked. 'Damn it,' he mentally cursed. "Haven't you ever seen a love letter before?"

The great Seto Kaiba blinked. Then he blinked again. A love letter? "...Love letter?"

"Yes! A love letter, you egotistical jerk! Aren't you going to take it? I'm sure you..."

Jounouchi continued to ramble on but Kaiba tuned it out.

A love letter? From Jounouchi Katsuya of all people? He never thought Jounouchi would ever write a love letter. He grinned, pulling Jounouchi into a bruising kiss. About time the blonde admitted how he felt.

oooo

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! I hope you enjoyed it. =D  
-Yami Sango


	7. Publicity

**Disclaimer:** I donﾒt own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Title:** Publicity  
**Pairing:** Kaiba Seto/Jounouchi Katsuya  
**Rating:** PG?  
**Spoilers:** Nope.  
**Warnings:** Puppyshipping

I first wrote this last night before I went to bed, it was done sooo bad. I rewrote this today on my lunch break at work. Much better!

xoxoxoxoxox

Jounouchi wasnﾒt happy, not happy at all. His image was plastered all over the news. And of course, it wasnﾒt for being the amazing duelist he was. Oh no, it was a picture of him locking lips with the one and only Kaiba Seto.

Jounouchi paced back and forth. How did this happen? He tugged lightly at his hair. Heﾒd much rather be a skeleton in Kaibaﾒs closet. Everyone knew now, his father, his friendsﾅ

ﾓ"I donﾒt get it!"ﾔ He glanced at Kaiba who was coolly watching the blonde.

ﾓ"How can you stay so calm?ﾔ"

Kaiba shrugged indifferently, Jounouchi growled.

Jounouchi blinked. ﾓ"Wait a minuteﾅﾔ!," He pointed an accusing finger at his lover. ﾓ"Youﾅ... You didnﾒt? Did you?ﾔ"

Kaiba snorted. ﾓ"Of course I did.ﾔ" He crossed his arms over his chest.

Jounouchi made an angry noise in the back of his throat as he brought his right fist back to swing at Kaiba. Before his fist could come in contact with the taller boy, Kaiba effortlessly caught his hand. He twisted his arm behind his back, spinning Jounouchi around Kaiba pinned him face first against the wall.

Kaiba leaned his face next to the shorter boyﾒs ear. "ﾓMy dear Katsuya",ﾔ his breath sent shivers down Jounouchiﾒs spine. "ﾓDonﾒt you know that thereﾒs no such thing as bad publicity?ﾔ" With the rise of Asami Inc., the stocks in Kaiba Corp. went down dramatically. This little ﾓscandalﾔ was definitely in Kaibaﾒs favor. It instantly got his name back into the news.

ﾓ"You'ﾒre a fucking prick.ﾔ" Jounouchi spat as his stomped on Kaibaﾒs foot, causing the taller of the two to press him harder against the wall. ﾓ"Let me go! Asshole!"ﾔ Jounouchi struggled against the hold.

Kaiba let out a deep chuckle, spinning the blonde around.

"ﾓI hate you."ﾔ Jounouchi pulled Kaiba down for a demanding kiss.

xoxoxoxoxox

I'm going to be editing alot of my stories on this site... I went back to read them to find one to update the other night. The formats are so screwed up. I want to update a my Kaiba & Anzu story soon, I loved that one!  
Yami Sango


	8. Switcheroo

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Title: Switcheroo  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Kaiba/Jounouchi  
Spoilers: Nope.  
Warnings: Boys kissing boys.

I came up with this while my roommate was driving me to work yesterday. I was rambling on about Kaiba & Jounouchi and she was being awesome and just humoring me. haha.

xoxoxoxox

Kaiba groaned, his head was spinning. He slowly opened his eyes. Black? What in the world was going on? It seemed he was blind folded. All the fuzzyness left his brain, he was also restrained. Kaiba growled, tugging at his arms. He was handcuffed. Was he kidnapped again? Someone had to have spiked his drink at the Industrial Illusions ball he attended. The last thing he remembered was sipping some champagne while conversing with Otogi Ryuji about the beta testing of his new dice game.

How could he be so stupid? Did they get to Mokuba too? If anyone hurt his baby brother… He tugged at his restraints again. This time a low chuckle came from the opposite side of the room. "Who's there?," he demanded.

A few moments later hand ran down his naked chest, it took everything in him to suppress a shudder. He wouldn't let this scum get the best of him.

Hot breath near his ear. "Just relax."

"Katsuya." Kaiba's arms jerked again, forgetting the position he was currently in. "What is the meaning of this?" He could practically feel his lover grin.

Normally, Jounouchi would be a little afraid, Kaiba never used his first name unless he was doing something really stupid. Like he was now for instance, but that hardly mattered. He wanted to dominate for once, he would deal with the repercussions later. "Oh," Jounouchi's hand wound its way into the CEO's hair, tugging at his hair almost painfully. "You know what this about." He pulled Kaiba's head back, "I'm going to make you do the begging tonight, Moneybags."

Kaiba growled before Jounouchi's lips crashed down upon his own.

xoxoxoxox

I hope you enjoyed it! I have a few more one-shots on the way!  
Yami Sango


	9. Normalcy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Title:** Normalcy**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Kaiba/Jounouchi  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Warnings:** None.

Just another drabble. Thank you to myownperson2010667, KeiMaxwell, and dancing elf for reviewing! :) If I forgot to thank anyone, I'm sorry!

xoxoxox

They weren't your typical couple.

Kaiba was a teenage prodigy. He was the CEO if a successful multimillion dollar company. Kaiba was a perfect student. Jounouchi came from the wrong side of the tracks. He struggled everyday to make sure he didn't succumb to the same demons as his father.

They fought often. Jounouchi's grades. Kaiba constant working. Jounouchi's drinking problem. Kaiba not taking proper care of himself. Sometimes the fights were so heated Jounouchi went back to his fathers house for the night or Kaiba stormed off to the office.

It was nights like this that both of them cherished, though neither would admit it. Kaiba laid in bed, reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He was lost in the book he was reading. Jounouchi shuffled through his deck as he rambled off what he thought needed to be fixed.

They were oddly enough a perfect match for each other.

xoxoxox

:)  
-Yami Sango


	10. Kissing in the Rain

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Title:** Kissing in the rain  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Kaiba/Jounouchi  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Warnings:** Usual.

Seriously, thank you to everyone who reviewed. :) You all are the best!  
xoxoxoxox

Jounouchi remembered his first kiss with Kaiba. It hurt, _really_ hurt. He subconsciously rubbed the back of his head at the memory.

They had been fighting. Dark clouds loomed over the pair as thunder boomed, drowning out an insult from the blonde.

"Tch. You aren't worth my time." Kaiba strode over to his limo.

Jounouchi growled, storming over to the taller boy. He was not going to get the last word. "Oi! Kaiba!" Jounouchi reached out and grabbed Kaiba by his jacket, spinning him around. He stood there for a few moments just staring at him, his fist clenching in the material.

The skies opened, soaking them both to the bone. Jounouchi fisted both of his hands into the lapel of Kaiba's jacket. "Kaiba," he pulled Kaiba down into a fierce kiss.

He was frustrated. He hated Kaiba… he hated that he constantly got under his skin… constantly made Jounouchi want him.

Much to Jounouchi's dismay, Kaiba easily dominated pushing him against the wall of the school. Jounouchi grunted as his head connected with the concrete. Kaiba soon pulled away, calm as ever. Jounouchi, was left breathless. He glowered. How did Kaiba manage to remain so passive?

Kaiba opened the door to his limo. "Get in."

The blonde stood there for a moment before sliding into the warm car. Kaiba followed suit, rambling Jounouchi's address off to the driver.

Kissing in the rain isn't as romantic as movies lead you to believe. Not only did Jounouchi end up with a massive headache but he ended up with the flu. Kaiba? Jounouchi shot a glare at his boyfriend who was lost in his own world, he walked out unscathed. Jounouchi decided Kaiba must have had some sort of freaky immune system.

xoxoxoxox

:)!  
-Yami Sango


End file.
